SasoDei: Until The End
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: Deidara is a college student who gets kicked out of his old apartment. He finds a new roommate, Sasori. They don't exactly get along at first, how will they survive each other and the college life? Will feelings other than hate develop? Warning! Drug abuse, drinking, college parties in later chapters. SasoDei AU. Slight OOC. Shounen-ai/Yaoi meaning boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all of my lovely readers~ Miss me? X3 I'm sorry I haven't really been doing anything on here lately. I've been...busy? Meh. Not really, but I've been finding it hard to get any time in to work on my stories for some reason. Hm. Oh well. I've got this new story for all of you who are interested~ :3 Okay, so...I've kinda got writer's block at the moment...kinda. It's more or less just writer's block for MEML. I've tried working on it so many times and I just can't put everything together and have it sound right. Does that make sense? Like, I know what I want to write, pretty much, and I know where I want the story to go, but I just can't seem to write for it. Yeah. So, I've just tried writing other things and what not and I came up with this. I really like the idea and I've got most of what I want to happen down on paper, so I thought that I'd post this for all of you to enjoy. ^w^ **

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoy~ Oh, and I don't think I'll be writing from anyone else's POV as of right now. I'm just going to stick to Deidara's POV for the time being. Though, that may change in the future if I think it'll help the story line develope better from someone else's POV.  
**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto. All rights go to the wonderfully talented Masashi Kishimoto~ :3**

* * *

Today's the day I have to find a new place to live. My asshole of a landlord kicked me out because I can't afford to pay my rent anymore. I've tried everything to scrape together the cash so that I could pay the rent, but I just couldn't seem to get enough money together.

Everything should start looking up from here though. I'm going to meet this guy who's looking for a roommate to split the bills with. He's a college student like me, but he's a few years older than me. His name is Akasuna no Sasori and he seems decent enough from our brief conversations over the phone.

He gave me his address and apartment number so that I knew where I could be potentially living and so that we could meet in person. I walked up to his apartment complex and sigh as I reach his apartment number. It was a nice place and close enough to the university that I could walk to.

He said to drop by any time after school today to see if I'm qualified enough to move in. I hope everything goes okay. I really need this place. Honestly, I don't have any other options to live if I don't get this one. Oh well. Guess I could always try a friend's house.

I took a deep breath and exhaled before knocking on the apartment door. I look around and hum quietly to myself as I wait for him to answer the door. After only a few moments, the door opened.

On the other side of the door was the most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen. He had short, messy blood red hair that fell just below his eyebrows. His heavily lidded honey brown eyes seemed to mesmerize me for a moment and I feel my face heating up as a blush crept its way onto my features.

I shake my head and snap out of it and allow my eyes to travel further south. He was pale and well built. He looks like he works out often. He was lean, his muscles just visible and it was downright sexy if you asked me.

He was wearing a black tank top and a white pair of skinny jeans that just seemed to hug his legs, and his ass too. I wasn't sure about the last part, but I'd be sure to find that out when he turned around.

"Hey, brat. Are you Deidara?"

It was only when his smooth, velvety voice entered my ears that I looked back up to his eyes; locking eye contact with him. I nodded my head slowly and swallowed. My mouth was so dry all of the sudden.

I cleared my throat and offered him a kind smile. "Un. That's me. So, you must be Sasori then?"

Sasori nodded, stepping aside to allow me in. I nodded back to him and entered his home. To be honest, I was a bit taken aback at how clean and neat everything was. It's as if no one even lived here. It was so clean and empty, save for the few paintings on the walls.

I hummed, walking over to one of the painting and examining it. My eyes widened at the amazing amount of detail put into each brushstroke. It was a breath taking scene of a sunset in the forest. Simply idea, but the effort and work put into it made it look almost like a photograph. It truly was a piece of art.

I looked back at Sasori and raised a brow, pointing at the painting. "Did you paint this, un?"

Sasori walked up beside me and nodded. "Yeah. Last summer I traveled around and decided to paint the most beautiful sights I saw on my trip." He said casually with a shrug.

I nodded, glancing back at the painting and smiled. "Well it's beautiful."

He didn't say anything, merely turned around and started to walk over to the kitchen and sitting at the table. "Come on. Let's start this little interview already."

I took one last look at the painting before following the redhead, sitting on the chair opposite of him. "Alright, un. What exactly do you want to know?"

Sasori hummed, eyeing me up and down before narrowing his eyes. "Why do you want to live here?" His voice was monotone and was void of any emotion.

I scratched my head and chuckled. "Well, I really don't have any other options, un. I just got kicked out of my place and I was looking around for a place to stay when a friend told me that you were looking for a roommate. And I checked into it and I can afford to pay half the rent, un."

Sasori nodded, leaning back in his chair and eyeing me. He raised a brow before asking. "So you said that you go to the same art university as me? What classes are you taking?"

"I'm going for sculpting and I'm also in the pyromania department, un. You know, for the fireworks and stuff? Yeah, I also take a sketching class and painting."

He seemed to be satisfied with that answer and nodded. "I see. So tell me, brat, what's your view on true art?"

I grinned, sitting up in my chair. I could feel my passion for art just bubbling up inside of me ready to explode just like my art. I cleared my throat before continuing to grin at the redhead across the table from me. "True art is transient beauty in the brief moment of an explosion, un. A fleeting moment; here one second and gone the next, leaving behind an impression in the minds of those lucky enough to witness its beauty before it's time of death, un." I chuckled, leaning back and smirking at a pissed off looking Sasori. "True art is an explosion. It's fleeting." I finished with a smile.

Sasori's eye twitched and he looked like he could punch someone's lights out. He put both hands on the table and stood, glaring at me coldly. "Wrong, _brat._" His words were as harsh and cold as his glare; it gave me goose bumps and made me shiver. "True art is meant to last forever; to withstand the test of time. Meant to last a life time and more, for generation after generation to admire its beauty." He crossed his arms and continued to glare at me. "True art is eternal, NOT a stupid fleeting explosion."

I gapped at the redhead, scowling and standing up myself as I casted him my own harsh glare. "No, Sasori, un. YOU'RE the one who's wrong. I mean seriously, who the fuck in their right mind thinks that true art is eternal?"

That only seemed to piss him off even more. He growled, stomping over to me and grabbing onto my shirt collar. He was a few centimeters shorter than me, but that didn't make me any less afraid of him right now. He yanked me closer to him, our noses were almost touching and I could feel another blush finding its way onto my face at our close proximity.

"Do you want me to kill you, Deidara? Because I will."

Hearing that caused my eyes to go wide. Kill me? Was he serious? Fuck him! I growled, kneeing him in the stomach, causing him to gasp in pain and release his grip on my shirt to hold his stomach.

He hissed at me, grabbing me by my long hair and throwing me to the floor before pouncing on me like an agile feline and pinning me to the floor. He hovered over me and glared venomously at me. "That was a stupid thing to do, even for a dumb blonde like you." He spat harshly, each word was dripping with venom.

I winced at his hate filled words and looked up at him before I spat in his face. He growled again and punched me in the jaw, hard. I swear my cheek cracked or was extremely bruised now. It hurt like a bitch but I didn't let the redhead see it.

"You little fucking shit." He stood up, picking me up by my hair roughly and shoving me in the direction of the door. "Get the fuck out of here. NOW."

I blinked before scowling at the redhead. "Fine, un. Fuck you! I don't need this shit. Like hell if I wanted to live here anyways." I marched over to the door and got the fuck out of there before I got even more pissed off. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, wincing when my hand got caught on a tangle. I absentmindedly rubbed the spot on my jaw that Sasori punched and winced again at the throbbing pain. At least I could cover the bruise with my fringe.

"Fuck." I cursed, kicking the wall. That was my only shot at living at a place to stay and I fucking blew it! And for what, a petty art argument? As passionate as I am with art, I couldn't afford to live on the streets for god knows how long.

I swallowed my pride and knocked on Sasori's door again. He opened up almost immediately and his face couldn't have been more disgusted or pissed at me. "What the fuck do you want? Did you lose your way home~? Oh, that's right. You don't have a home because you're a fuck up." He sneered, crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame.

It took everything I had not to fucking knock his lights out then and there. Fucking bastard. I took a deep breath and forced a smile on my face. "Yeah, about that, un…look, I'm sorry about that back there. If you could just give me a second chance, I swear that I'll behave myself. Please?"

Sasori seemed to think this over for a moment before snorting. "Hell no. Stupid brat. You think I'll give a second chance just like that?" He smirked, eyeing me. "You're dumber than you look, blondie."

Don't quip back. Don't get pissed off. Don't punch the little shit. No. Just stay calm. I told myself so that I didn't lose my temper and jeopardize my chances of staying here even more. I chuckled, keeping my smile up for Sasori. "Oh? I'm sorry. What is it that you want me to do in order to stay here, un?"

He raised a brow at me, his smirk widened. "You are desperate, aren't you?" He chuckled to himself. Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that. Shit. What have I gotten myself into this time?

He tilted his head, eyeing me and keeping that stupid evil smirk of his in place. He hummed before saying. "I want you to call me Danna from now on and admit that true art is eternal."

I gapped at the redhead. WHAT?! That stupid bastard. I gritted my teeth and nodded. "Sure, Danna." Ew. I can't fucking believe I'm doing this. Was sleeping on the streets really that bad? Cause it sure was sounding better and better by the second. Who am I kidding? I couldn't live on the street. Not in this town. I swallowed what was left of my pride and sighed. "Alright. Fuck. True art is…e…ter…nal…un…" I literally felt like gagging at what just came out of my mouth. I really do hate this guy. A fucking lot.

But he seemed to be enjoying himself. He snickered at my pain and walked towards me. The redhead walked up to me and smirked, gripping my chin and pulling me closer. There goes my blush again. He tilted my head up and held eye contact with me. His enchanting honey brown eyes gazed into my own sparkling azure ones. He leaned forward, our lips were mere centimeters apart and his smirk seemed to widen. "Alright, brat, you can stay here. Go get your stuff and you can move in tonight. I'll get your room ready for you."

His voice was so smooth and charming. I nodded my head, my thoughts clouded over by this overly hot redhead who could piss me the fuck off in just seconds. He chuckled before pulling away and walking back into his apartment without another word to me.

I backed up against the wall behind me and slid down it, staring at the closed door Sasori disappeared behind. "…What have I gotten myself into, un?" I asked myself quietly before shaking my head and groaning. I got up minutes later when I recollected my thoughts and went to get my stuff. Living with Sasori couldn't be THAT bad…right?

* * *

**Welp. There's the first chappie~ I hope you all liked it and there shall be more to come. Not sure when, hopefully soon. And hopefully I get cured of this writer's block for MEML so that I can continue that very soon. I do love writing that. TTwTT But it's okay. I'll update it soon. Don't worry~ ^^**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooo everyoneeee~ How are you all doing today? Good I hope. Welp. I've brought you another chapter! Hooray for a quick update! :D Well, I went out driving for the first time ever and let me tell you, driving around in traffic was TERRIFYING but AWESOME at the same time. X3 I LOVED IT! I almost flipped the jeep twice, cut some poor old man off, almost hit a pedestrian or two, and almost hit a telephone pole. BUT I DIDN'T CRASH THE CAR OR KILL ANYONE. So yeah. It was awesome and I'm going out driving again tomorrow. :3 WISH ME LUCK! :D**

**Anywhooo~ I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

I quickly packed the rest of my stuff from my old shit hole of an apartment and left the key in my landlord's office before leaving and heading off to Sasori's apartment. This really sucks. I hate that guy, I don't care if he's hot or not; he's a total asshole. But I suppose living with that bastard is better than living on the streets. Not by much, but it was better.

Because I'm tight on money, I decided to walk to his apartment, lugging everything I own there. Honestly, I didn't own much. I was carrying one suitcase and a backpack. One suitcase had all of my clothes and valuables in it while the backpack had everything I'd need for school like; paints, clay, explosives, and other art things I owned.

When I finally got to Sasori's apartment, I sighed before knocking on the door. Almost immediately the door swung open, revealing a half-naked Sasori. His torso was toned and I could see is muscles just below the skin. He had abs too and damn was he sexy.

"You kept me waiting, brat." He stated dully before stepping inside allow me to enter. Guess he was a pretty impatient guy. Wait, waiting? Kept him waiting for what? I didn't take that long…Whatever.

I sighed, not saying anything to the redhead as I passed him and went inside. I stood in the middle of the living room and raised a brow at him. Silently asking him where my room was. He responded by rolling his eyes and motioning me to follow him, so I did.

He walked down a short hallway and turned into the room to the right. I followed him inside and set my bags down by the bed before looking around, taking in the room's appearance. It was pretty empty just like the rest of the house. Sasori cleared his throat and pointed out the door to the closed door across the hall.

"That's my room. Don't ever go in there. Got it, brat?"

I rolled my eyes and flopped down on the bed, muttering. "Yeah, yeah. As if I'd wanna see what kind of freaky shit is in your room anyways, un."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What was that, brat? Do you want to piss me off, because I'd be more than happy to evict your ass?" He warned, crossing his arms and giving me a cold look.

I groaned, sitting up and looking at the redhead and shaking my head. "No, Danna. I'm sorry, un. I won't go into your room."

He smirked smugly and nodded. "That's what I thought, brat." He turned around on his heel and walked out of the room without another word, leaving me there to unpack my stuff alone. I sighed to myself, running a hand through my silky long blonde hair. Glancing around the room, I don't really see anything special about it. It's pretty plain and empty, just like the rest of the apartment.

I got up and put my backpack on the desk in the room before going to my suitcase and started unpacking it. After about an hour, I managed to get all of my clothes put away in the closet, got all of my shit into the bathroom and unpack what I didn't need for school Monday away.

I sighed heavily, flopping down on my back on my bed. Putting my arms behind by head and staring up at the ceiling, I begin to wonder about my new roommate. Actually, what do I know about him besides that he's got a stupid art view but he's actually pretty good at it. Well, from what I've seen anyways. And he's a total asshole who doesn't decorate his place.

I hummed, furrowing my brows. Sasori could be a murder for all I know. I doubt it, but he could be! Who knows what creepy ass shit he's into? Actually, he did threaten to kill me…I shuddered at the thought and shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. Come to think of it, I don't even know what he takes in the university. What his hobbies are. How old he is. Nor do I even know his sexuality.

Maybe I should at least try to make an effort to get to know him better? I mean, come on. He is my roommate after all. Mine as well try not to kill the little prick. Who knows, maybe he's not all that bad after all? We could've just gotten off on the wrong foot is all. Yeah. Maybe he really is a decent guy after all.

I chuckled, sitting up and waltzing over to my door. Walking out to the living room and plopping down right beside Sasori. He slowly turned his head to me with an irritated look that said, 'what the fuck do you want, brat?' I simply smiled at him and replied with turning to face him. He raised a brow at me before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright, brat. I give. What do you want?"

I chuckled and tilted my head at the slightly shorter male. "Tell me about yourself, un."

Sasori raised both brows in slight surprise before narrowing his eyes at me. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged, leaning back on the couch casually. "I mean, since we'll be roommates, I want to get to know you better."

Sasori nodded slowly, turning to face me and leaning against the couch, mirroring my position. "Alright. Fair enough. What do you want to know about, brat?"

I hummed, before putting a finger to my chin in thought. "Well, for starters, I'd like to know how old you are, un."

"26." He answered simply, crossing his arms and waiting for the next question.

26, huh? Well that's not too much older than I am. Though, he does look like a teenager. Somewhere around 15. Well, his face anyways. He's got a nice body with a young boy's face, but somehow it just looked so good on him. Damn he was hot. I nodded my head. "Cool, un. So what kind of classes do you take in the university?"

Sasori hummed. "I take woodshop, painting, a sketching class, and puppetry."

Woodshop and puppetry, huh? What is he, a puppeteer? I nodded, eyeing the redhead up and down. "I see, un. What do you like to do in your free time? Like, hobbies or something?"

Sasori shrugged. "I like to make puppets."

Make puppets. Hm. "Anything else, un?"

"Not really."

"Well you're no fun, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes and sighed irritably. "Are we done here? I've got better things to do then to play 20 questions with a brat." Who pissed in his cornflakes? Is he ever happy or not irritated? Pfft. Probably not.

I hummed and shrugged. "I guess so." For now anyways. "Oh! But, uh, there was one more thing I wanted to ask…" I tilted my head and furrowed my brows. He raised a brow, silently asking me to continue. "Danna, what's your sexuality, un?"

His eyes widened slightly before quickly recovering and scoffing, crossing his arms and scowling at me. "And why should that concern you? What? Do you have the hots for me and maybe want to get into my pants? Little perv~"

I gapped at him and blushed, glaring at him and turning my head. "NO. Fuck you, un. I was only curious." But getting into your pants did sound like a good idea if you weren't such a jerky asshole.

Sasori hummed, standing up and heading to the front door. He put his hand on the doorknob and glanced back at me over his shoulder, smirking. "If you really must know, I'm bisexual, _brat~_" He opened the door and slipped outside, locking the door and leaving somewhere. My face heated up and I couldn't help but to feel giddy about his answer.

But why? It's not like I'd ever get with an asshole like him anyways. Besides, let's be honest here; he's WAY out of my league. He's a total package, and an total asshole. And I'm, well, a brat. If he wasn't so much of a bastard, I'd go after him. But seeing as how I pretty much hate him and I'm almost positive the feeling's mutual, then there's no chance for us getting together. Which isn't so bad for me. I've had my fun in high school and I promised my mother that I'd work hard in college to better my future. Even if she didn't approve of what I was majoring in, she still supports me. And I'm not going to let my drop dead gorgeous playboy of a roommate distract me any more than he already has.

I smiled, laying down on the couch and staring up at the ceiling. "Hm. Bisexual, huh?" I chuckled, closing my eyes and sighing through my nose. I didn't know how long Sasori would be gone and honestly, I didn't care. All I wanted to do was take a nap for a little while. It was still early, but I was tired. And a nap sure as hell sounded great right now. Maybe I should go back to my room to sleep…But it's so far away~ Oh well. I'll just sleep here. Hope Sasori doesn't get pissed at me and kills me in my sleep or something.

I shivered and shook my head. Little weirdo. Better not fucking kill me in my sleep. Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if he was going to go out and kill someone now. Fuck if I knew. He's seems so secretive and vague. Hm. Maybe the little jerk's hiding something? Probably. Did I care what it was? Hell no. I'll only be here long enough for me to save up some money for my own place far away from this whole damned town. Fuck I hated it here.

I sighed, snuggling into the couch. It's gonna take a while, unfortunately, because I'm only 22 and in college and my job doesn't pay the best. Guess I'm stuck here for some time. Not too long hopefully. I don't know how much more of this backwashed town I can take. And Sasori? Psh. I'd be lucky to last a week with him without blowing him up. I probably would've already blown him up or something if he wasn't so damn sexy.

Whatever. I'm sure he wants to kill me too. But I'm just hoping that he doesn't ACTUALLY try to kill me. He did punch me earlier. I absentmindedly touched my jaw and hissed. Yup. That still hurt. I bet there's a big purple bruise there now. Well, it's a good thing it's on the left side of my face so I can hide it with my bangs until it's gone.

I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. Sheesh. I guess I really am tired. And come to think of it, I'm starving. I'll just eat after my nap. Yeah. I just hope Sasori's fridge isn't as empty as the rest of his house or I'll have to order some take out or something. Great. Spending more money. Well I gotta eat. I've been starving myself to save money too much lately. I'm gonna wither away to nothing if I keep it up.

Okay. After my nap, I'll treat myself to some ramen. Yeah. That sounds great now. Mm~ Ramen. Great. Now I'm really hungry. I sighed again, rubbing my stomach and frowning, almost too hungry to sleep. I groaned sitting up and running a hand through my long blonde hair. "Fuck, I'm hungry, un."

Just then the front door opened and Sasori walked back in with a bag. I smelled the air and could feel my mouth water. Whatever's in that bag, it sure as hell smells delicious!

Sasori took his shoes off and walked over to me, getting out a box and handing it to me. I blinked down at the box and hesitantly took it, raising a brow and looking up at Sasori. He simply rolled his eyes and took out his own box of food. "You're too skinny. Eat." He turned around and left to go to his room to eat.

I sat there staring down at the box before taking off the lid and gapping. It was filled with rice, udon noodles, some dumplings, fish, and vegetables. "Wow…" This was all for me? From Sasori? Bet he poisoned it. I eyed the food suspiciously before grabbing some chopsticks from the bag and grabbing a piece of fish and examining it. Seems okay…I took a bite of it and smiled at the delicious taste. Oh my Kami that tastes fucking awesome!

I took another bite and looked back up at Sasori's closed door and smiled. "Thanks, Danna." I continued eating my food and thought of Sasori, wondering why he was being so nice to me. Maybe he wasn't so bad? Or maybe he's got an ulterior motive? Honestly, I couldn't care less right now. This food was so good!

I quickly finished my food and sighed contently, putting my trash into the bag and laying down on the couch. I closed my eyes and rubbed my full stomach. Now that I'm actually full and satisfied for once, I can go and take that nap I wanted earlier, feeling even more tired now that I was full.

I hummed, getting comfortable and slowly drifting off to sleep. My stomach full and my head filled with thoughts of my new roommate. Now even more curious about the redhead now than I was when I first met him.

* * *

**Aww, how sweet of Sasori to buy Dei some food. :3 Is he maybe planning something? O_o Or is he just being nice? Who knows~? Guess you all will just have to read to find out. ;3 But yeah. Nothing very interesting this chapter. Sorry! Plot development and what not. Would you believe me if I told you that I've already got the last chapter typed and ready to go? XD Yup! But I kinda need to type the rest of the story before I post that...so...yeah...I'll be working on that! X3**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I've brought you another chappie! Hooray! :D Heh, sorry for the shortness of it...but I'm sure you guys won't mind, so long as it's updated, right? Hope so. Next chapter should be up soon too. Maybe the end of the day? Probably. I've been writing a lot for this. Important parts. I've just gotta write around the major parts and add some details and other stuff and it's good to go. :3 So yeah.**

**And AbsoluteAnarchy, I'm sorry to hear that, bud. I do hope that this helps to lift your spirits. :3 I'll get that update for you soon just hang in there! :D Love ya! By the way, I may or may not have found my 3DS...I think I know where it is, but I haven't had a chance to look there yet. I think I left it at a friend's house. O.O I shall go and retrieve it soon! Then we can battle and trade and talk all that good stuff again. :3**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"Brat…wake up…brat…"

What's that noise? It sounds like…

"Brat, if you don't get up right now, I'm going to pour this ice cold water on you. Get your ass up now."

Is that Sasori? Wake up? Oh yeah, I fell asleep on the couch. But I'm so warm and it's so comfortable~ I dun wanna get up just yet. Pfft. He wouldn't pour any water on m- SHIIIIIIIT!

My eyes snapped open and I sat up straight. I held myself and shivered, glancing around until my eyes fell on the image of Sasori, holding an empty glass with a smug ass smirk on his stupid face. "I told you if you didn't get your ass up I'd pour ice water on you, brat."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, shivering again. "Y-you f-fucking bastard, un! T-that shit's c-cold!"

"Tch. That's the point, dumbass. How else was I supposed to wake you up?" Sasori sneered, sending me a cold glare.

I shrugged, getting up and walking to my room to change. Stupid bastard. He could've shaken me or something else besides pouring some fucking water all over me! He's such a jerk.

I opened the door to my room and quickly went to the closet to get some dry clothes. I peeled my cold wet shirt off of my body and shivered again. Damn it was cold! I heard a chuckled and turned around to see Sasori leaning on my door frame, smirking and eyeing me up and down. I blushed and scowled at him. "Nice body, _brat~_" He purred, his smirk widening.

I blinked at him and quickly turned my head. "Go away, un." I muttered, slipping my new shirt on and crossing throwing the wet shirt to Sasori.

He easily caught the shirt and hummed, eyeing it for a moment before glancing up at me and shaking his head. "I don't wanna." I raised a brow at him, silently asking him what the hell he was doing before he started to walk closer to me.

My eyes widened when I was quickly pinned to the nearest wall. My hands pinned above my head by one of Sasori's hands. Shit, he was strong. I struggled against his grip and growled. "What the hell are you doing, Sasori, un?! Get off!"

He ignored me and hummed, leaning down and licking my neck. "Hm. I think you owe me for the food I gave you before your little nap, brat."

Owe him? Damnit! I knew he wasn't just doing that to be nice! Fucking jerk! But wait…what the hell does he want anyways? Well, looks like I was about to find out.

Sasori sucked lightly on my neck and nibbled slightly. Sucking harder and biting down. I gasped in both surprise and pleasure, letting out a breathy moan and turning my head to the side to allow the older male better access.

I could feel him smirk against my neck as he bit down harder, breaking the soft skin with his teeth. I couldn't hold back another moan. "D-Danna~"

He chuckled and slipped his free hand under my shirt, caressing my skin of my torso. Stopping to tweak and play with one of my nipples, earning him another moan. He slowly brought his knee up to rub my clothed crotch. I gasped again in both surprise and pleasure.

He rubbed my crotch until I was fully hard before pulling back slightly and looking me in the eyes. I knew I was blushing and panting slightly. He wore a satisfied smirk before pulling away completely. "Stupid brat. You're so easily turned on~" He teased.

I felt my blush darken and I glared daggers at the smirking redhead. I went to kick him but of course the little bastard dodged it, swiping his leg around and caused me to lose my footing and fall straight on my ass. "Tch. You're going to have to try harder than that to even touch me you blondie." He sneered, turning to walk away.

"Wait! What the hell was that, you stupid bastard, un?!"

He paused and turned his head over his shoulder to glance down at me. He shrugged before grinning at me and tilting his head. "I wanted to see you're reactions if I were to do that to you. I said you owed me, and so now you're going to have to deal with that-" He gestured to my hard on. "on your own~ And now I know I can turn you on, meaning that you're either gay, bisexual, or I'm just that damn good." He snickered before turning around, pausing just before he exited the room. "Oh, and try not to moan my name too loudly while you deal with that little problem of yours, brat~" He snickered again before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

I sat there on the floor gapping at the closed door. What. The. Actual. Fuck. That fucking bastard! Kami, I hate him so much! I glanced down at my hard on and groaned loudly. "FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID BASTARD, UN! I HATE YOU!" I shouted, knowing he heard me.

I stood up and marched to the bathroom in my room and slammed the door shut before dealing with my little 'problem'. I hated cold showers, so I guess I'll just have to deal with this the old fashioned way.

Just you wait Sasori. I'll get you back for this you stupid fucking bastard. I don't know how, just yet, but I will.

* * *

**Sasori you little jerk. XD He can't be trusted. Nope. Not at all. Kathlan315, you totally called it. XD So it looks like Sasori's got some shit coming to him from Dei-Dei. Hmmm wonder what that could be? Guess we'll find out soon enough! :D**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies! Welp. I would've had this thing updated days ago, but a lot's been going on lately. I've had some crappy drama and stuff, so yeah. I gotta say thanks again to Kathlan315 for helping me out and listening to me about all of it. I felt ten times better after talking to you. I love ya sis! X3 Oh, and I went to the water park and got sun poisoning AGAIN. So I've had a fever and headache for a couple of days. But yeah. I'm feeling better now. So hooray for that! :D I should be updating much quicker once we get into later chapters, because I've already got like, 5 and a half chapters written for later. :3**

**Anyways, I'll stop jabbering and let you all read the update. Enjoy~**

* * *

Well, it's been about a month since I've started living with Sasori and let me just say that it has been…weird, for lack of better terms. I swear Sasori's bipolar or something. Or maybe he's just a hormonal, jerky bitch? Meh. Either sound about right, but I'm going to bet money on the latter.

I'm just sitting in my room, bored as fuck messing with the same piece of clay in my hands that I've been playing with for about an hour now. I can't seem to concentrate on this homework assignment. I'm supposed to be making a sculpture of someone, other than family, who is precious to me. But…I can't think of anyone.

Like…I'm drawing a blank. I can't even think of one freaking person to make. We're supposed to know said person personally, so no Johnny Depp, sadly enough. And we're supposed to bring in a picture of them to compare the sculpture with. But as of right now, I can't think of a single person who is outside of my family that's precious to me.

If it were a family member, then I'd do a sculpture of my mom or maybe my aunt Konan or something like that, but nooooo. It just has to be someone outside of my family.

Every time I try to think of someone outside of my family, the only person that pops up into my head is that jerk Sasori. He sure as hell isn't precious to me. But…maybe I should just use him for this assignment? Honestly I can't think of anyone else to sculpt. Guess I'll just have to make due.

Just then I heard a knock at my door. Wonder what Sasori wants? "It's open, un." He opened the door, holding a camera in one hand. I raised a brow at the camera and pointed to it. "What's up with the camera?"

Sasori glanced down at the camera and rolled his eyes, putting his free hand on his hip. "Look. I don't like you, so don't get the wrong idea or anything." Wow. Great way to start out. Jerk. "But I need you for my project."

Project? Hm. "What kind of project, un?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes at me. "That doesn't concern you, brat. Just come here." He said irritably before turning on his heal and exiting the room.

Guess Sasori must be doing the same assignment as me but for his painting class or something. I shrugged and cleaned off the clay from my hands before getting up and following Sasori out of the room. When I got to the living room, there was an easel and canvas already set up with a stool some feet away from it.

Sasori turned his easel to face the stool and made sure everything was in the right position before looking at me. "Sit." He ordered, gesturing to the stool.

I raised a brow at him before shrugging and sitting down. He eyed me and hummed, tapping his foot and shaking his head. Walking over to me and positing me a certain way until he was pleased. Hm. Not the most uncomfortable position I've ever been in. At least it feels natural. My legs are crossed and I'm looking off into the distance with a slight tilt of the head.

Sasori stands back at his easel and nods before taking a few pictures. "Good. Now don't move, brat." He said as he put the camera down and picked up his paint brush.

"Woah, woah, wait! You already took the picture, un. Why am I still sitting here?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and scowled at me. "I said don't move, brat. Can't you listen?" He sighed and began painting. "It'd be harder to paint you if you're moving. Duh."

"Paint me, un?" I repeated and held my earlier position for him. Why? I dunno. It was kinda comfortable and I really didn't feel like pissing him off all that much right now, I suppose. But why was he painting me now if he had a picture now? "Uh, Danna, un? Why are you painting me now? Isn't that what the picture was for?"

Sasori glanced at me before painting some more and nodding slightly. "Yeah…" He seemed to zone out for what seemed like forever as he kept glancing at me then back at his canvas and painting.

I sighed and held my position. Guess I won't be getting any answers out of him right now. Fucking weirdo. He always seems to do this. He'll zone out or just plain ignore me when I ask him stuff. It's stupid. He's stupid. And he's taking up time for me to do MY project! Whatever. As if I wanted to do that shit anyways. I still couldn't think of anyone to sculpt but Sasori. Which reminds me, I still have to ask him for a picture so that I can sculpt him later. "Hey, Danna. Can I have a picture of you for my own project, un?"

He paused in his painting for a moment before continuing and glancing at me again. "What's the prompt?"

I blushed slightly and shrugged. "Look…I don't like you either. But you're the only one I can think of for the stupid assignment, okay, un?" He nodded slowly. I sighed. "The prompt is that I have to make a sculpture of someone, other than a family member, who is precious to me. And since I couldn't think of anyone else, I chose you, un."

Sasori hummed and nodded, eyeing me for a moment before smirking. "Sure, brat. You can take your photo of me when we're finished with this."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Danna." I frowned slightly before glancing over at him. "Was your prompt the same as mine, un?"

Sasori eyed me for a moment longer before looking back down at his canvas. "Quit moving, brat. You're going to make me have to start over if you keep moving and changing facial expressions like that." He completely ignored my question. How lovely. I'll take that as a no. But I honestly didn't care if his prompt was the same as mine or not. I just wanted to get this over with already. I was starting to get stiff.

After about an eternity and a half, Sasori was finally done painting. "Alright, brat, you can relax now." THANK KAMI HE WAS DONE! I can't even feel my arms now. And my back is killing me from sitting in that fucking stool for hours.

I stood up and hissed at my legs being asleep. Ohh. That doesn't feel very good. And god damn, my shoulders HURT. Sasori seemed to notice my pain and chuckled. I scowled at him and crossed my arms. Ow. "Shut the fuck up, asshole, un. I wouldn't be so stiff if you hadn't taken so fucking long!"

Sasori smirked and started putting his paints away. "I've been done for about an hour now. I just wanted to make you suffer a little longer."

What? THAT JERK! I glared at him and flipped him off. "Fuck you, stupid prick, un. That's the last time I help you with anything." I huffed and turned my head.

He chuckled and walked closer to me. "Oh~? But I thought you needed my picture for your project as well, brat? I still haven't given it to you and I don't have to either~ And what if you need me for another project, hm? You cut me off, I cut you off. Remember that, brat."

I paused and slowly turned my head to look at the older male. Scowling at him, I rolled my eyes and shoved him away. "Whatever, un. Just shut the fuck up and hold still so I can take a picture of you already." I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of him, not really caring at this point and began walking back to my room.

"Hey wait, brat." Sasori grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. He smirked before pushing me down on the couch and sitting down behind me. Placing his hands on my shoulders and rubbing. "It'll be easier for you to work if you're not so tense."

I gasped and grunted when he began loosening the tight muscles of my back. Oh fuck, that feel amazing~ I closed my eyes and moaned at the feeling. Already I felt better. I leaned into his touch and sighed contently. "Mm~"

He chuckled and leaned his head on my shoulder, still massaging my stiff muscles. He turned his head and placed soft kisses on my neck. "You're so tense, brat." He mused, moving the hair away from my neck, exposing more of my skin. He smirked before latching his lips onto the soft skin of my neck, sucking lightly as he continued to massage my shoulders and back.

I couldn't hold in a moan at the feeling. "Ah~ Danna, un~" I automatically tilted my head to the side to allow the redhead better access to my neck, not even thinking as I did so. I could feel him smirk against my neck and nibble on the flesh before biting down. I gasped and moaned loudly at the action. If I had to pick one thing to be my fetish, it would have to be teeth/biting.

So when Sasori decided to bite down on my neck, guess who almost immediately got turned on? Yup, that's right. Me. So now I'm sitting here with Sasori sucking and biting on my neck while he's massaging my back and god damn it feels so good~

I feel one of his hands slip under my shirt to touch my skin. Not noticing the other hand trailing around my waist and to my lower regions until I feel his hand rubbing my crotch. I gasped in pleasure and bit my lips to hold in yet another moan.

He chuckled and pulled away from my neck, rubbing my clothed erection until I was fully hard before grinning wickedly and pulling away completely. He stood up and smirked down at me. I looked down at my hard on and groaned loudly. GOD DAMNIT HE DID IT AGAIN! THAT FUCKING JERK!

Sasori ruffled my hair and chuckled again. "Man, you're just too easy, brat~" He teased, before leaning down and kissing my forehead. I blushed and looked up at him, watching as he took his canvas and walked to his room and closed the door quietly behind him.

What…just happened? He kissed my forehead. After giving me yet another hard on. What was up with him?! He's so fucking weird! Ugh. Great. Now I have to deal with ANOTHER FUCKING HARD ON. Note to self, don't ever accept free food, massages, or anything else nice from Sasori. It's a trap. It's always a trap.

Fuck. Welp. This thing isn't going to go away anytime soon if it's not tended to, so I mine as well fix this the old fashioned way before getting to work on my own project. Hm. Which reminds me, I never did get to see the painting before Sasori left the room…Ah, well. I'll look at it later. Geez. I really do hate that guy. But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to feel totally enraged like last time after he kissed my forehead. Shit. I swear if I start crushing on this guy like some fucking school girl, I'm going to kill him.

Just because I may or may not be crushing on the asshole doesn't mean I don't still hate him and couldn't blow him up in a second. Because I will. And I still hate him. That won't change. Ever. Nope. Stupid Sasori. He's such a weirdo and I don't think I'll ever fully understand him. Do I want to? Meh. Kinda. But I don't think I really do. Best to leave some doors closed, and others opened.

* * *

**Welp, I did about a month time skip there. Nothing too interesting happened within that month, so don't worry. :P But yeah. Sassy's a total jerk. Leaving Dei off with a hard on AGAIN. And they used each other for their projects. Hm. Wonder what Sasori's prompt really was? Dunno. Guess that'll be revealed later. Dei might be crushing on Sassy~ Though, this is a long fic, so there won't be much or any romance until later. Sorry! But don't worry, I'm pretty sure you all will definitely like the romance when it happens. **

**So yeah. I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies~ So sorry for the absence. I've had some things I've been doing lately but in all honesty, I've just been feeling extra lazy. =w= Sorry! Please don't hate me. But I've finally gotten some more of this typed up and ready to go for you guys. I might update another chapter later today, I'm not sure yet. I'm home alone for about 6 hours while my family goes to the water park. I'm sick. Woke up feeling like shit and had a fever so no water park for me this week! Yay. TTnTT But oh well. Guess I'll just have to go next week or something. I've got season passes so it's really not THAT big a deal. Except my brother's friend and their family is there too and I'm missing out on that. OnO *sighs* Can't really do much about it now, can I? Nope. Guess I'll just be typing some stuff for you guys and trying to get more updates while I'm here.**

**So. I decided to write this next chapter in Sasori's POV. Just to change things up a little. I had to re write this chapter a few times cause I was originally going to have it in Deidara's POV but changed it at the last minute. :P**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

Tch. Where the fuck is that stupid brat? He's been gone all day. Oh? Sounds like he's home now, but…who's voice is that? Sounds like…

I glared at the front door as Deidara walked in with…HER?! Fuck. I knew it sounded like her. But what I want to know was why the fuck is the brat with HER of all people?

"Hi, Danna, un." Deidara smiled happily to me with that pink haired girl around his arm. He sent me a smug smirk and gestured to the girl. "I'm sure you know Sakura. My new girlfriend~"

Excuse me? Did he just say GIRLFRIEND?!

Sakura smiled at me and wiggled her fingers at me in what she probably thought was a cute wave. Gross. Gag me with a mother fucking spoon. Bitch. Whore. Slut. Brat stealer.

"Hey, Sasori-kun~ Long time no see." She smiled at me and leaned on Deidara.

Pfft. There's a reason for that you know? I gave her a disgusted look and rolled my eyes. "Hi, bitch. Please leave. Now. And don't let the door hit your flat ass on the way out." I paused and smirked at her, tilting my head to the side. "On second thought, let it hit you."

Deidara seemed surprised about my response to her but I could see that smug little grin making its way onto his bratty little face and a glint show in his shining blue eyes. Oh. That little shit's doing this to get back at me for sexually harassing him earlier. Tch. Well played brat. Well played. But I won't let it work.

Your plan is probably to make me jealous that you're dating my ex-girlfriend. Well guess what, BRAT? It isn't going to work. I broke up with that slut a long time ago because I was done with her. But good effort.

Deidara kisses that skank's cheek and walks to the kitchen. "Hey, Danna, would it be okay with you if Sakura stayed for dinner, un?"

"Hell no."

Deidara grinned and handed her a bottle of water. "Great! Then she's staying, 'cause she's MY guest and I want her to stay, un."

I felt like killing them both right then and there, but I didn't let any emotion show. Like hell I was going to let the brat win. I shrugged getting up from the couch and moving to my room. I didn't want to see anything that was sure to happen between those two. "Whatever, brat. Do what you want. I'm going to my room." I simply said before shutting the door.

I plopped down in my desk chair and sighed, burying my face in my hands and groaning. Stupid fucking brat. WHY WAS THIS BOTHERING ME SO MUCH? I hate Sakura. I mean, yeah, we use to date and all, but she was no more than a fuck friend, if even a friend, with the title of girlfriend. That girl's a whore and I KNOW Deidara's only 'dating' her to make me jealous and pissed off.

But the thing is…I'm not even jealous of him dating her. I…I'm more concerned of HER touching and 'dating' HIM. I don't want her filthy hands all over MY brat. I chuckled lowly to myself. My brat. Did I really just call Deidara MY brat? Yeah. I did. Whether or not I want to admit to it or not, I've grown attached to the brat, and if he wasn't such an idiot little prick, I'd consider dating him.

Though, I have been a major asshole to him. But I just can't help it. I hate him. A lot. And it's so much fun teasing him~ I know I've grown attached to him, but that doesn't mean I don't still hate the little shit. Cause I do, and that may never change.

"Dei-kun~"

My eye literally twitched. I KNOW that bitch didn't just fucking moan my brat's name.

"Ah! Right there, Dei-kun~"

She did. FUCKING GREAT.

I slowly got up and opened my bedroom door, peeking my head out and glancing around. Sure enough, the brat was fucking the bitch on MY couch. Gotta remember to burn that shit later. Shit. I actually liked that couch to…

Deidara grunted and glanced over to me, smirking and giving an extra hard thrust into Sakura causing her to moan his name loudly. Fucking stupid brat. I feel like I'm going to be sick. He licked his lips and winked at me, grunting again in pleasure and chuckling.

I glare at Deidara and flip him off before disappearing back into my room until their done. Well…mine as well work on my puppets until they're done in there. ON MY FUCKING COUCH. I loathe them both.

After two rounds of fucking, they finally finish. I think I know have a permanent scowl imprinted on my face. Whatever. It's the brat's fault anyways. He couldn't have just fucked her on his bed or the floor or something? That was my couch! But was I really so concerned about the couch or the fact that Deidara fucked Saukra at all? The couch. I'm just going to go with the couch.

I exited my room and walked to the kitchen to get some strawberry flavoured water. Deidara was standing there in only his underwear drinking a bottle of MY flavoured water. That better not be the last one.

I opened the fridge and growled. That. Was. My. Fucking. Last. Water. Oh I was SO killing Deidara.

"Hey, Dei-kun. Can I have another one of those strawberry waters, babe?"

That's it.

"Get the fuck out of my house. NOW." I glared daggers at Sakura and pointed at the door. She didn't seem to mind me at all.

Sakura rolled her eyes and glanced at Deidara. "As I recall, I'm HIS guest and I'm not leaving unless he-"

"I'm done with you now, un. You can go." Deidara simply said, looking Sakura up and down and humming. "Nice fuck though. Not the best I've ever had, un. But it wasn't bad." He shrugged and handed me the rest of the flavoured water.

Sakura gapped at him before scowling and flipping her hair. "Fine. Prick. I was leaving anyways." She redressed herself and left the apartment like a moody bitch, making sure she slammed the door on her way out. I hope that door hit her in the ass. Stupid bitch.

Deidara sighed and I glared at him. "You stupid brat. First, you invite that bitch to dinner. Then, you fuck her on MY couch. And then you drink all of my strawberry flavoured water?! I hate you."

Deidara smirked smugly at me and pushed me up against the counter. Gripping my chin and pulling our faces closer. Our lips brushed against each other's and I could feel a faint blush creeping up on my cheeks. His warm breath danced over my face and I could smell the strawberry flavoured water on his breath. He chuckled and ran a hand down my chest and to my crotch.

He started stroking me through my pants, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. I bit my lips and held in a moan as he stroked me until I was hard. Deidara leaned over to my ear and whispered. "Payback's a bitch, Danna, un~" He nibbled on my ear a little before pulling away completely and grinning at me. "Welp. I'm gonna go work on some homework now. Seeya later, Danna." He waved to me before strolling to his bedroom and softly closing the door behind him.

Oh no he didn't. That little fucking brat! I groaned and glared down at my hard on. "Shit." I cursed under my breath and sighed. Glancing back up at his closed door and smirking. "So you can actually fight back, huh, brat?" I chuckled and finished the rest of the flavoured water before throwing the bottle in the trash. "This should be fun~"

* * *

**Sooooo sorry for the shortness! I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer, but no promises. But hey, Deidara finally got some revenge on Sasori~ :D Not to say that this is all they'll be doing to each other. Nope. The messing with each other has only just begun. Heh...sorry for the DeiSaku with hints of past SasoSaku thing going on here. I don't support the pairings at all, but thought it would help with my story a little. As you all probably already know, I LOATHE Sakura. So don't worry, she's no part a love interest here. Just a fuck buddy, basically. :3**

**Anywhooo~ I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies~ How are you all doing today? Good I hope. :3 Welp, I've brought you another chappie of this and I'm hoping that you all will enjoy it! :D I've actually got a lot on my plate right now and when I get started with school on the 18th, I'm not going to have much time to do anything. I'll be taking Biology honors, Algebra 2 honors, English honors, World history, Art 1, Japanese 1, and Economics for the first semester. Then, Chemistry honors, Pre Calculus honors, Art 2, and Japanese 2 the second semester. Block scheduling, of course. Plus we're moving on September 1st to FL and I'll be getting a job ON TOP of all of this. And yeah. I'll barely have any time to breath. =w= but it's okay, I'll still update for you guys, but it's just going to have to be whenever I have spare time. Didn't mean to bore you guys or anything, just thought I'd let you know what's going on and if I disappear for a little while it's because I'm fighting my way through my last two years of high school and trying to earn some money all at the same time. :3**

**So yeah. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this update~**

* * *

"So you said you found a new place, huh, blondie?"

"Un. And I'm living with a total asshole. God, I fucking hate him!"

Pein laughed at me and pat me on the back. "Hey, come on. He can't be THAT bad, can he?"

I paused and looked at my pierced friend. Couldn't be that bad? Pfft. He didn't know the fucking half of it. I rolled my eyes and mumbled. "Wait till you fucking see who it is, un." As I grabbed the keys out of my pocket to unlock the apartment door, I heard Pein start laughing his ass off. What's so funny?

I looked at him weirdly and unlocked the door. "What's so funny you prick?"

Pein whipped a tear from his eye and grinned at me. "Dude. You never told me Sasori was your asshole of a roommate!"

What? Pein knew Sasori? So then he must know my pain of living with the little shit every day! I nodded quickly and grinned. "Un! So then you must think he's a total asshole too then, right, un?"

Pein snickered and started laughing again, pushing past me and waltzing into the apartment. He glanced around before calling out. "Yo, puppet! Why didn't you ever tell me you were rooming with blondie?"

Just then Sasori walked out of his room, shirtless, yum, rolling his eyes and giving Pein a dull look. "Because I didn't think the brat was important information." Not important information? Psh. I take back that yum comment. You ugly fucking jerk. He glanced between me and Pein and raised a brow before groaning. "Oh hell no. Don't tell me the brat is your friend."

Pein smirked and put an arm around me before nodding. "You got that right, buddy~"

I narrowed my eyes at Sasori and glanced at Pein. "So…you know the prick too then…wonderful, un." I said sarcastically and rolling my eyes.

Pein chuckled and shook his head. "Fuck. This is just too funny. Two of my best friends were complaining about each other to me for weeks and I didn't even connect the dots and find out that it was about each other." He grinned, giving us both a look and chuckling. Oh shit. I don't like that look in his eye…

HE BETTER NOT FUCKING TELL SASORI THAT I FUCKING LIKE HIM! Yeah. I confessed to Pein last week that I like Sasori. Well, I said 'my stupid asshole for a roommate' but now he knows that I was talking about Sasori. Fuuuuuuuck. Not good. If he tells him, I'm gonna rip every fucking piercing out of his body. Stupid ginger.

I noticed Sasori blush before scowling and looking away. He cleared his throat and motioned us to sit on the couch. "Well, then, let's all sit down and talk, shall we?" He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed out three flavoured waters. I could tell something was up with him. Could he have maybe, possibly said something to Pein about me?

I blushed at the thought and sighed, rubbing my cheeks and taking a seat on the couch. Pein smirked and purposely sat in the single chair so that Sasori and I would have to sit together. Asshole. Doesn't he remember all of the rants about Sasori that I would go on? I. Hate. Him. That certainly doesn't mean that I want to fucking SIT by him!

Sasori paused and stared at me for a minute before glaring and taking a seat beside me, handing me and Pein a water. Meanwhile, Pein was over there grinning like a mad man. Who knew what was going on in his twisted little head. You know what? I don't want to know.

Pein leaned back and took a sip of his water, eyeing the both of us and making me feel SUPER awkward. "So…what's up, guys?"

I shrugged and glanced at Sasori. "Nothing much, un." Sasori crossed his legs and nodded in agreement, not saying anything. The faintest blush on his cheeks.

Pein looked like he was about to explode with something. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't saying it. Now I'm getting kinda scared…why isn't he saying anything? What is he thinking about, god damnit?!

I groaned loudly and glared at Pein. "If you're gonna fucking say something, say it, un!" I snapped at the pierced male.

Pein didn't seem fazed by my outburst, but instead started chuckling. "You wanna know what I have to say?" I nodded and Sasori nodded hesitantly. Pein grinned and leaned forward, whispering to us. "I wanna see you two kiss~"

My eyes widened and I snapped my head to Saosri. "EXCUSE ME, UN?"

Pein smirked and shrugged. "You heard me. I wanna see you two kiss. Now. Do it. I know you both want to. So just do it."

I could feel my face heating up and saw that Sasori's face was red. Heh. That's probably what my face looks like right about now. Sasori swallowed and cleared his throat again, trying not to look at me as he spoke. "And, uhm, why would we want to do that? We hate each other, remember?" I nodded in agreement and looked at Pein.

The auburn hair male simply shrugged and eyed the two of us. "Yes, but you and I both know that you've wanted to touch and kiss and fuck blondie over there." He looked at me and gave me a look. "And I know that you've wanted to do the same thing to the puppet master over there. So why not at least fucking kiss? Just see where it goes?"

Both mine and Sasori's faces were the colour of Sasori's hair. We slowly glanced at each other and took a deep breath. I shook my head and huffed. "Fine! I'll do it if he does, un."

Sasori's eyes widened and he looked at me with surprise before nodding slowly. "Fine, brat." He started leaning forward and I did the same. I screwed my eyes shut and continued to lean until my lips met with Sasori's.

My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. Why? It was just a kiss! And I fucking hated the guy! It felt so wrong, but at the same time it felt so right and I never wanted to pull away.

I felt his lips slowly start to move against mine and I responded with doing the same. I swear it felt like fucking electricity running through our lips! It was addicting to be honest. I loved it. It was nice.

Our lips molded together and I felt Sasori relax into the kiss making me feel more comfortable and relax as well, just letting our lips go. I squeaked when I felt one of his hands run up my leg and rub my thigh. His other hand moving to the back of my neck and pulling me closer, tilting my head and deepening the kiss.

Where the fuck were my hands? WHEN THE FUCK DID I TANGLE MY FINGERS IN HIS HAIR?! The fuck? I didn't even notice. Guess I was so caught up in the kiss and feeling and all…

I tightened my grip of his hair and gave a light moan when I felt him run his tongue over my bottom lip, begging for entrance into my orifice. This felt so good…I Should stop him now. We've already taken this kiss too far as it is, it's turning into a full out make out session! But is that really such a bad thing? Hmm. Guess not…

I hesitantly opened my mouth for him and melted into his touch as his tongue slipped past my lips. I allowed his tongue to roam around my mouth and touch every place he wanted. And damn, he had that place mapped out in seconds!

Once he was done exploring my mouth, he playfully rubbed his tongue against mine, asking to play to which I couldn't refuse. We swirled our tongues together, small moans coming from the both of us as our kiss became more and more heated by the second. The lust for each other was growing with each smack of our lips, I began to feel a bit light headed.

The need for oxygen was apparent, but I just couldn't pull away. I wanted to stay like that with him forever, but I knew that couldn't happen. He pulled away after another moment, both of us were panting and we both had blushes on our faces.

Pein whistled and stopped recording on his phone, grinning at the two of us. "Well that was fucking hot. I can defiantly tell that you two enjoyed that. Am I right?"

Sasori stared at me for a second, something flashing in his chocolate brown eyes for a split second before he put up his emotionless mask again. "No. It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything, nor did I enjoy it." He said curtly before getting up. "Pein, it was nice seeing you." He glanced at me. Nothing. I couldn't read him at all. No emotions, no nothing. "You can cook what you want for dinner. I'll eat later. Excuse me." He spun on his heel and walked off to his room, closing the door behind him.

I sat there, a little hurt actually by what he'd said. Didn't feel anything? I know he felt something! He had to have felt SOMETHING…right? I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Pein giving me a sympathetic look. "Hey, I know that wasn't just a kiss. Right, Dei?" He sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry. He just hasn't come to terms with his feelings yet. Especially when it comes to you. Just…give him a little time, okay?" He offered me a small reassuring smile before getting up. "I have to go now. I promised Hidan and Kisame I'd work with them on their project."

I nodded and put on a smile for him. He tilted his head and hummed. "You know, if you want, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you tagged along too. Wanna come?"

I shook my head slowly and took another sip of my water. My throat was so dry for some reason. "No, thanks. That's okay, un. I'll just chill here and work on some homework or something."

Pein nodded his understanding before grabbing his stuff and heading to the door. "Okay, then. You know where to find me if you ever need to talk, kay, Dei?"

I nodded and waved to him as he left the apartment, closing the door softly behind him. I sighed heavily and dropped my smile, letting a single tear slip down my cheek as I whispered. "Didn't mean anything, huh?" I chuckled bitterly and stared at Sasori's closed bedroom door. "I wonder what it feels like when it actually does mean something to you, Danna, un."

I sighed again and got up, grabbing my water and heading to the bathroom to wash my face before getting started on my homework. Locking myself in my bedroom for the rest of the night and not bothering with dinner, I wasn't hungry anyways. I could tell Danna didn't leave his room either. Neither of us even saw each other the rest of the night. The only thing running through my head was Sasori. I keep replaying that kiss over and over in my head. I couldn't believe how much one little kiss could change the way I feel about someone so drastically like that.

* * *

**Welp, they kissed~ But Sassy said it didn't mean anything. Poor Dei-Dei. OnO It clearly meant something to him. **

**Urm, guess that's it for now. I'll be hopefully updating this and my other stories soon enough. Oh! And I've got a new idea for another story but I dunno if I should start it yet or just wait until I finish one of my other stories first...which could take forever...hell knows. What do you guys think? Should I start on a new story? It might affect my other updates, but you'd have another story. Meh. I dunno. I think with everything going on at the moment, I'll just wait to get a little further in the fics I have now before starting another one. Make sense, yeah? But if you'd rather I start it now and give you guys a taste of a new fic, then I will. It'll be another multi chapter story. But I guess it's up to you all if you want it or not. I'll eventually post it, dunno when, but sometime.**

**Wow. Lots of typing. My fingers are cramping up. I wrote aaalllllll of this in about an hour. :3 This stuff too. And this. And this too. XD**

**ANYWAYS. Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**

**P.S.: I just wanted to say R.I.P. to one of my all time favourite actors and comedians Robin Williams. He was a great guy and will be missed greatly. He died by what people are saying was a suicide. He was pronounced dead on ****August 11, 2014 at 12:02pm. **


End file.
